


Nap Time

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a four-month-old Xaria is sick.





	Nap Time

Rose sighed as her four month old thrashed about, clearly uncomfortable. Cradling her closer, Rose tried to soothe Xaria by rubbing her tiny back.

 

"Shh, darling. Mummy's here," she whispered, heart breaking for the baby. Who had seemed to pick up a cold from somewhere. There wasn't much that Rose or the Doctor could do, except administer baby Tylenol and keep her comfortable.

 

But, the red stuffily nose and the constant coughs and sneezes that wracked Xaria's body made Rose and the Doctor want to cry.

 

As Xaria wailed in her mother's arms, Rose made a circular route around their flat, in order to calm her down. She was by herself that afternoon, the Doctor at work. He had offered to stay home with his family, but Rose had insisted that Xaria and herself would be fine on their own. It didn't stop the Doctor from pausing at the front door, doubt in his eyes, as he kissed his girls goodbye.

 

Rose had to practically push him out of the door, in order for him to leave.

 

As Rose made her way around the flat a third then fourth time, she wished she had made the Doctor stay. Xaria continued to wail, then scream, and Rose was at lost at what to do. Passing the living room, she spotted her mobile laying on the coffee table, and Rose knew what to do.

 

Placing Xaria in her battery operated rocker, the baby screamed louder at the sudden change of position. However, when Rose turned it on, Xaria startled to settle as she gently rocked back and forth. Satisfied, Rose sat on the sofa, phone in hand, staring at the screen.

 

_Should I phone the Doctor?_

 

No. He was at work. Her husband had said it himself. It was a cold. Unless there was any cause of concern, there wasn't much that they could do. He had examined Xaria himself, in the TARDIS medbay. Where there was plenty of medical equipment in case of emergency for such a small child.

 

That reassurance didn't quell Rose's worries though, as a first time mother.

 

So, instead of phoning the Doctor, she selected another number in her contacts.

 

Jackie answered on the fourth ring, chattering away as usual.

 

"Rose! There's a sale on downtown. In that baby store you like. I was walking past, and saw the sweetest outfit for Xaria. So I bought it, why not? Nanna's should spoil their grandchildren.." she trailed off when she heard Rose's sniffles muffled by the louder cries of Xaria.

 

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Jackie cooed down the phone.

 

Rose took a deep breath before answering her mother.

 

"I don't know what to do Mum! Xaria's been crying for hours, an' the Doctor's at work! I've tried everything!" she exclaimed.

 

Jackie made shushing noises until Rose's sobs subsided, before speaking.

 

"Why is himself at work, then?" she questioned.

 

"Because I told him to!" Rose cried down the phone.

 

Jackie fell quiet, before speaking again.

 

"Where's Xaria?"

 

"In her rocker."

 

"Pick her up, and lay down with her Rose. She needs her Mum. The rest will do you both the world of good." Jackie advised. Thanking her mother, Rose said goodbye and ended the call.

 

Xaria had quieted down by this time, and had fell into a sleep. Rose smiled, content her daughter was comfortable. Instead of picking her up and disturbing the baby, Rose unfolded the afghan that was laying on the back of the sofa. Covering herself, she lay down, closing her eyes, needing to rest herself.

* * *

 

 A light kiss on her lips woke her up. The Doctor was hovering over her, Xaria nowhere to be seen. Rose jerked, confused. Immediately, the Doctor's hands were on her shoulders.

 

"Shh, love. She's okay. Just took her back to her cot. Came home early cause I missed my girls, and saw both of you asleep," he soothed, stroking her hair.

 

"Thankyou, love," Rose said, rewarding him with another kiss. She pulled back and yawned, noting that it was still daylight.

 

"What's the time?" she asked, sitting up, the Doctor jointing her, pulling her in closer .

 

"About half two," he answered, kissing her crown, allowing Rose to snuggle in closer. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company, until Rose yawned again.

 

"Still tired, love?" he asked gently, rubbing her arm. Rose nodded sleepily, and the Doctor leapt up, offering his hand.

 

"Do you want to go back to sleep in our room?" he offered, and Rose could not forget how tender his voice was at that moment.

 

"Yeah, sounds good," she agreed, taking his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. She knew they would both need extra sleep, before Xaria woke up again. It had been a few rough days and nights for all three of them.

 

Walking hand in hand, they checked in on their daughter, who was sniffling in her sleep. Her parents kissed her on her crown, and made their way to their own room.

 

Soon, the Doctor and Rose had joined their daughter in a well earned slumber.


End file.
